


John Doe [Joker] x Reader - My Side

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, John doe x reader - Freeform, Oneshot, Tumblr request, joker john doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: So this was a request I was given ages ago - sorry it took so long for me to do!so Idk if you’re taking requests and this sounds more like a series oof. But I’ve had this idea in my head and I like your writing alot. I was thinking bout a john doe x reader where he ends up befriending and falling for another psychologist in arkham. Once he becomes joker, he fights batman and someone helps batman, and it’s her(and he injures her). he finds out shes not a hero or villain (like catwoman) but is currently helping batman and is hurt cause she loves john. Idk just an idea I had





	John Doe [Joker] x Reader - My Side

See, I want to pay her a visit, Bats…” The Joker explained, panting from his exertion a moment ago, his grin wide and cruel. He pressed the mouth of the gun harder into the top of the vigilante’s head, forcing it further down. “See if she’ll…,” He waved a hair carelessly in the air, “’Come around’ to my way of thinking…” He sneered. “She’s clearly got more of a kick to her than either us originally thought…” He mused, “She might be useful… Plus she _knows_ me.” He grinned endearingly, placing a hand over his heart.

“But you’ll keep this our little secret, won’t you Brucey?” The Joker leered down at the Batman, “If you do, I’ll let you go!” He said eagerly, “Right here, right now! No _bullet,”_ He growled, jabbing the gun down against the batman’s helmet, “In your pretty little skull.” He sneered. “And you can live another meaningless day of flapping around Gotham, trying to do ‘justice’,” He made quotation marks with his fingers tauntingly, “trying to ‘stop the bad guys’ - trying to stop _me.”_ He grinned widely, leaning into close to Bruce’s silent snarling scowl. “Trying to stop what _you_ started.” The Joker chimed with a giggle. “But if you tell her?” John raised his eyebrows, his face instantly sobering up, “Let her know about my plans to visit? Well…” Joker sighed disappointedly, “I can guarantee my visit to her will have completely different – and more… finite - ending.”

* * *

“I’m heading off, James.” You called, grabbing your coat from where you’d hung it over the back of your chair.

James Dran glanced up from his desk, “You’re off early,” He observed suspiciously, then a grin formed on his face. “Got a date tonight or something?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, with a bottle of wine and the TV.” You sassed sarcastically.

“Nice try - I know you’re a scotch fan.” He grinned.

“You know me too well.” You smirked, glancing over at him as you shrugged your jacket on. You saw the look on his face and sighed. “I may have followed Marcy’s advice and signed myself up to one of those dating apps.” You confessed, nodding your head unconvincingly.

James raised his eyebrows at you in surprise, and you just smirked at his disbelief. “As long as I don’t find you dead in an alley tomorrow.”

“Not every stranger is a mass murderer, James” You snorted.

“A considerable number more than non-strangers!” James pointed out.

You rolled your eyes, “So you’re telling me your husband wasn’t a blind date?” You smirked, incredulously.

“Blind, maybe,” He allowed, “but recommended by a friend.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t see anyone jumping to do that for me.”

“I’ll set you up!” James suggested, a twinkle in his eyes at the prospect of this.

“James, you’re the stereotypical gay man.” You pointed out and he frowned in confusion. “All your fiends are gay,” You explained, “- I’m your straight best friend.”

“No chance of fancying a nice young lady?” He tried hopefully.

“Sorry James.” You smirked.

“Nah, I know what you mean.” He grinned with a wink and you laughed. “Well, text me the whole time.”

You snorted again. “You worry too much.”

“I like to think I care too much.” He corrected.

“Good night, James.” You called back over your shoulder as you headed for the door.

“Don’t die!” He sang after you and you rolled your eyes as you headed home.

It wasn’t too much later that you found yourself stepping out through the main door of your apartment building into the back alley that ran behind. You headed for the main road, shifting your bag so it hung securely across your body, where you’d be able to catch a cab. You moved past bags of rubbish ready to be collected, exposed electrics and pipes on the filthy brick walls and grubby puddles underfoot. Gotham was far from a beautiful place.

Once at the mouth of the alley, you glanced both ways, hoping to catch sight of a cab. There was more rubbish out here, cluttering the streets and - as usual - the streetlights over-head flickered intermittently - even though the sun was only just setting. You noticed a homeless man had found shelter on the fire escape just behind you on your right, a hood pulled low over his head and largely hidden by the shadows of the industrial bins next to him. You promised yourself you’d slip him some cash if he was still there when you got back.  

You caught sight of a yellow cab at the end of the street, coughing against a particularly strong wave of smog-like air as you attempted to wave it down. As you took a step forward, however, you suddenly felt something press in your back. “Don’t move…” Hummed a voice in your ear. Your mind flashed briefly back to your conversation with James only hours earlier, before you made a snap judgement. You spun with speed to face your attacker, slapping the blade away so it clattered onto the pavement on your right, then immediately brought up your leg, kicking out to hit the man squarely in his chest, forcing him backwards to buy yourself some time.

You didn’t, however, factor in the hinderance of your recent injuries which slowed you only to the smallest degree, but enough for the attacker. “ _Rude_.” He growled angrily and – with surprising speed and accuracy – elbowed you directly in the knife wound on your side, as though, somehow, he knew exactly where it was.

You let out a cry at the stabbing pain, feeling the stitches tear and your knees almost buckle in agony. Your attacker made the most of this, now lunging forward, shoving you back into the alley and against one of its walls. Your head smacked against the bricks sickeningly, blinding you momentarily as you felt an arm press against your throat, pinning you back as a cool metal was pressed into your neck. You cringed at the second blade’s sting, your hands flying to your throat in a pathetic attempt to break free.

You could see who your attacker was clearly now, and the look of disbelief on your face made John Doe giggle. “Surprise…” He leered down at you.

Your heart leapt at that familiar noise. “Jo-John – ah –“ You gasped out, cringing as the blade cut into your skin as you spoke. “What are -?” You managed out.

“I remembered you lived around him somewhere…” He grinned cruelly, glancing around the area, not letting up on the pressure against your trachea. “But I just couldn’t _quite_ remember where…” He grinned, “Guess I got lucky!” He giggled.

“Why – why are,” You coughed against your discomfort, practically on your tiptoes where he held you. “-Why are you here?” You asked, your mind unable to comprehend what your eyes were seeing.

John scowled at you, reminding you of his rare flashes of temper, “Rude.” He snarled. “ _Again_.” You were taken aback by his anger, though you supposed you shouldn’t be after last night. The fear on your face seemed to make John come to his senses and his face cleared slightly. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, Doc, I’m… _struggling_ with my temper recently…” He muttered, glancing away, “Never use to be a problem…” He mumbled in thought, then glanced back at you with a grin. “But _you’d_ know that, wouldn’t ya, Doc?” He chortled.

You frowned at him, worried and confused. You knew from last night that something was clearly different in John, but a part of you had hoped it was just a fluke – one of his moods that faded once he had calmed down – that the blade he had stabbed into your side had just been one of his ‘moments’.

You might have forgiven that. You had to have patience with John. You knew that. But… The more you looked at him, the more you couldn’t shake it. John had _changed_ somehow. But there was also a least part of the John you knew that stood before you now.

He seemed to notice how hard you were looking at him – studying him. He released the pressure on your throat to step back but kept the knife under your chin to hold you in place. John glanced down at himself, holding his free hand out wide for a clear view as he looked over the state of himself. “What, Doc?” He grimaced, “You don’t like the new look?” He asked, as though surprised that his tatter purple coat, bruised pale skin and messy green hair wasn’t a look you approved of. When his eyes glanced back up at you, they were dark and dangerous. “You’re new ‘buddy’ did it.” He muttered “– Now if anyone’s a candidate for Arkham it’s him, right?” He laughed sinisterly. “How’s your side, by the way?” John arched a brow at you, his face sobering. “Bet it hurts, doesn’t it? Almost as bad as getting stabbed in the back.” He growled. “You’d think you get use to that pain.” He mused. “But ya just don’t…”

“John, I –“

“Don’t try to justify yourself, _Doc.”_ He snarled, forcing the blade deeper into your skin and you silently gasped in pain, feeling the meta break your skin. “I guess we’re both at fault for underestimating each other, hm?” He giggled with a grin. “Now, I’m going to let you go - and no… “ ‘funny business’…. He muttered, eying you warily. You nodded as much as you could in your position and, after a minute, John removed the knife from your throat and you dropped back onto your feet, gasping for air and massaging your neck.

You didn’t know what to say now, pulling away your fingers from your throat to find them damp with blood. You wanted to tell John you were sorry for last night, but you doubted any words would help. “Look, John –“ You glanced around, chewing on your lip anxiously. The street was empty, for now, but you could guarantee the so-called Joker would attract anyone’s attention if they chose to take a stroll towards where the two of you stood – especially with his behaviour even more unpredictable than usual. You sighed tiredly, shooting one more longing glance down the street, before you then turned your back on it. “Come with me.” You mumbled, heading back down the alley towards your flat, holding your side over your wound, feeling your shirt sticking to the bloody mess it now was. John raised his eyebrows as though surprised by your behaviour, then grinned and followed after you.

“You weren’t going anywhere, were you?” John teased at your shoulder with a giggle like he knew that answer and was thoroughly pleased to be ruining your plans.

You scowled, noting out of the corner of your eye that he appeared to be limping and trying not to wince with each movement. He hadn’t come out of the fight last night completely unscathed either. “As a matter of fact, I had a date.” You muttered in annoyance. You didn’t care that you missed it, but you did notice John falter slightly, his smile dropping momentarily.

You heard him growl and speed up to walk by your side, keeping pace with you now rather than following behind. “A date?!” He exclaimed in surprise. “You’re _dating?”_ He demanded incredulously, then he suddenly grinned, “Do they know about your midnight wanders?” He leered.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Mr Doe.” You muttered, returning to formalities, “But it was a first date - I’ve never met the man.” John raised his eyebrows at this, pouting in thought and falling into silence as you led the way back down the alley, past the chipped, cracked doors of your neighbours to the narrow house of flats nestled in between all the others. You turned the key in the lock and drove your hip forcefully into the door where it always stuck, half stumbling into the tiny hallway. You led John up the narrow staircase to your door, performing a similar action to the one before to get this door to open as well. The Joker raised his eyebrows at the state of your living conditions, clearly not expecting it.

“Have you eaten recently?” You asked sternly as you walked the short distance to your kitchen, shrugging off your bag and jacket, placing them on one of the counters. John shrugged turning away in a refusal to look at you, glancing around your tiny flat instead. You rolled your eyes - partially from this childish behaviour, and partially due to inability to take care of himself - sighing as you stretched up onto your toes to grab a bowl down from one of the cupboards. If you reminded him how much you cared about him, maybe he’d be more aimable to you trying to talk to him.

“Quite a place ya got ‘ere.” John commented, flopping onto your sofa contently. You scowled as you walked over, handing him a bowl of cereal without a word. He looked at it in surprise, hesitating before he took it from you, eying the bowl and you warily. You wanted to make a choke about it not being poisoned, but you weren’t sure that wouldn’t just make him paranoid, so instead chose to ignore him, walking back to the kitchen. You hadn’t noticed the knife in his hand or next to him – had he put it away? Was he relaxing around you? You still had the question though of what he was doing here though. You assumed it would be for revenge of last night, but then why had he let you go when’d he had you cornered with a blade? Why was he now sat rather at home on your couch?

“You always did take care of me, [Y/N]…” John murmured behind you as he looked down at the milky cereal forlornly, spoon in hand. You paused at this, your back still to him. You could hear the vulnerability in his voice for the first time then – a glimpse of the old John.

“I was your doctor, John.” You muttered, glancing over your shoulder at him. “It was my job.” You caught his face fall slightly at this and you sighed, hating it to see that heartbroken look on his face. “Besides,” You murmured, turning to face him completely again, “You clearly aren’t particularly good at it.”

John grinned and chuckled lightly to himself, “I suppose that’s true.” He smirked. You wanted to say he looked like his old self in that moment, but there was still pain clear on his face - your apparent ‘betrayal’ still very much in the forefront in his mind. You heard him begin to crunch the cereal as you headed back to the kitchen to make yourself a _very_ strong coffee and patch up your side.

You couldn’t help your heart aching at the idea you might have lost John.

You hadn’t though - he was here - he was John – the John you’d known in Arkham. Sure, some of innocence lost perhaps, but was there really anything threatening in him? You glanced back at where he sat eating happily now, studying him closer. Perhaps there was something darker in his eyes - in the shadow of his features - but it only seemed to draw you in. You didn’t know if this was the psychiatrist in you or the girl that loved a taste of danger.

When you couldn’t put it off any longer you walked back out of the kitchen, John now eagerly finishing off the dregs in his bowl.

It had clearly been a _while_ since he’d bothered to feed himself.

“John.” You murmured hesitantly, trying to get his attention as you moved now to perch on the arm of the nearest chair, still cautious to maintaining a distance between you and him. You sat gingerly, placing a hand on your newly dressed wound, hissing quietly through the pain that came with moving. John’s eye flickered up as his name and whatever you’d seen in them before seemed to have dulled – he looked more… himself… You noticed him glance anxiously now to where you held your side, a strong look of regret on his face for the pain he had caused you and looked like he wanted to say something - opening his mouth - but then he hesitated, glancing away instead.

You took a steadying breath, removing your hand from the wound and folding your arms instead. “Last night.” You tried, immediately catching John tense out the corner of your eye, his jaw going taunt. You raised your hands in a calming gesture. “If you truly hate me for – for that,” You murmured gently, “Then why are you… _here_?” You frowned, gesturing around your tiny abode.

John dropped his eyes. “You were the only person who didn’t underestimate me, [Y/N].” John muttered at where the empty bowl sat on his lap. “You saw what was possible – what was in me – you just thought it could be controlled.” He growled lifting his head, eyes seeking yours. “It _can’t_.” he insisted firmly with a light snarl. He wasn’t angry at you though.

You sighed, folded your arms again, glancing away and then back to him. “John, I’m – I’m not saying you have to be perfect 100% of the time – I’m – I’m far from it,” You pointed out with a weak smirk, gesturing with a hand to yourself. “I’m just –“ You faltered, looking around. “John, no one’s perfect.” You tried again, “We make mistakes. But this –“

“You don’t think I tried, Doc?!” John snarled, “You don’t think I did everything I could to be ‘ _good’?!”_ He demanded _. “_ This - this world _isn’t_ good, Doc!” He growled angrily, “– you of all people know that!”

“This is going too far though, John. You’re hurting people – _innocent_ people.”

John scoffed. “And you?”

You opened your mouth to retort but faltered. “The people I harm are not innocent…” You muttered, dropping your eyes.

Joker laughed incredulously.  “I thought _you_ of all people would understand, Doc!” He exclaimed, “I thought _you_ understood what I was going through! I’ve – I’ve _seen_ you! I can _see_ you!” He cried hysterically, “You can pretend to be like _him_ …” He sneered and you knew he was talking about the Bat, “But you’re not…”He drawled with a grin, a knowing look in his eyes. “You’re smarter at least – don’t pretend to have a code – a rule book like _he_ fools himself with,” John muttered bitterly staring directly ahead of him, “– but,” He glanced back up at you, shaking his head, “you still don’t understand or else you wouldn’t be on his side….”

“I’d like to think I _do_ , John,” You insisted, leaning towards him despite the protest from your side, “- at least slightly – which is why I’m telling you not to give up – that you still have a chance to fix this.”

John shook his head hopelessly. “No, no, no.” He muttered angrily to himself, shaking his head harsher. “There’s no _John._ You _don’t_ understand…” He accused harshly, “I – I –“

“ _John.”_ You urged, pushing yourself to your feet. He glared at you, “– _Joker_.” You amended quickly, now moving in front of him, perching on the edge of the coffee table. You took the bowl from his hand, placing it next you and then grasping his hands earnestly, forgetting to keep your distance. “I _know_ what you’re going through - I _know_ there are lines and I _know_ I cross them like you do - and like Batman does,” John flinched at the name, “ _But_ I am on _neither_ one of your sides.” You stressed, squeezing his hands. “I do what I do to survive. No other reason.” You insisted. “You think I wanted to be there last night?” You asked incredulously. “I owed the Bat a debt, that was the only reason. I don’t work for him, I don’t help him. I barely _like_ him. Hell, if he could catch me doing something wrong he’d have me thrown alongside you in one of those padded cells!” You exclaimed, throwing one hand in the air. “He knows I’m useful though and so we make deals.” You explained, “But that’s it. Whatever is going on between the two of you has nothing to do with me and I don’t want it to. So, leave me out of it!” You stressed earnestly.

John was still reluctant to raise his face to yours, his eyes solemnly watching where you cradled his hands. “John,” You murmured, squeezing his fingers again, “Whether you know it or not – whether you _believe_ it or not – I care about you. A lot.” You admitted. “From the minute you walked into Arkham, to the second you walked out. I – I missed you when you left. But, knowing you were gone and I’d never see you again is better than knowing you’re right here and hating me.” You confessed sadly. The two of you lapsed into silence for a moment before you shook your head. “I should have been honest from the start,” You mumbled quietly, “ _I_ was the one that convinced Dr Leland to release you.” John’s head snapped up, “I didn’t want you to lose hope – I didn’t want you stuck in there forever – I didn’t want to be selfish.” You confessed. “Maybe I pushed you out too soon - maybe I did the selfish thing anyway… I really don’t know.” You sighed heavily. “I’m _truly_ sorry, John. This is all my fault.” You shook your head hopelessly.

John looked speechless, his mouth slightly parted. He glanced back down to where your hand cradled his, now adjusting so his gripped yours back. You glanced up at him in surprise. “You’ve paid your debt?” he asked anxiously, “Right?” His eyes flickered up to yours anxiously.

“For now.” You nodded cautiously.

“Then don’t work with him again.” He grimaced.

Your lip twitched at this. “Now, that would be taking sides wouldn’t it?” You reprimanded gently.

“Then _take_ a side,” He pouted, “– and take mine.”

You smirked, going to lift your head, “Jo-“ The rest of your words were swallowed up as John’s lips were suddenly on yours. His fingers gripped your hands tighter, pulling you in closer as, after a moment of surprised hesitation, you began to kiss him back.

When you eventually pulled back, you were out of breath. “Woo!” John grinned, eyes wide and excited, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a _while!”_ He cackled, and you blinked in surprise at this. It wasn’t like you’d never wondered what it would be like to kiss John – you reprimanded yourself for it many times as it hardly seemed appropriate when he was your patient.

But he wasn’t your patient now. He was a man. A _handsome_ man. His hair tousled, his shirt open to expose his pale throat and chest, his eyes shining in the shadows around them. Something pulled earnestly at your heart.

John noticed the look on your face, his laughter abruptly ending and a flash on panic on his face – a glimpse of the John you knew. “I’m sorry – I – I didn’t – I - I just wanted -”

This time you stopped his stuttering words with your lips, smirking at his stunned expression before he kissed you back.

It might be harder to be a neutral party after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it’s at least remotely close to what the requestee wanted - I’ve only made it as a oneshot as I was struggling to write :S I’m sorry it’s a bit shit - I’m a bit rusty on my writing and the John Doe character - my work experience is finished now so I should be able to concentrate a bit better from now on and do a bit better next time.


End file.
